Grieving for Mokuba
by journey maker
Summary: Mokuba Kaiba, the younger brother of Seto Kaiba has died. How? Please read and find out.. rated for languge and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

_Front Page of the Domino Gazette: _

_My name is Craig Wilson, and today I was given an exclusive interview with both Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corp., and Maximillion Pegasus the owner of Industrial Illusions._

_Seto Kaiba the CEO of Kaiba Corp., has stepped down and has turned the reins over to Maximillion Pegasus. Together Kaiba Corp. and Industrial Illusions have been joined together._

_Mr. Kaiba has just issued this statement:_

_I have no desire to be the CEO of Kaiba Corp., since the unexpected death of my brother. Mokuba had always embraced life and now I am honoring his memory by doing the same, so I have decided to turn Kaiba Corp. over to Maximillion._

_Mr. Kaiba has just handed over the keys to Mr. Pegasus and Mr. Pegasus has a few words to say:_

_It was a very dark day for everyone who knew Mokuba Kaiba; his death took all of us completely by surprise. Seto and I have been in deliberations for a few weeks since the death of his beloved brother._

How did Mokuba die? Well here is the story:

Mokuba was accepted to Juilliard, and Seto really did not want him to go, but Seto also knew that Mokuba was not interested in taking over Kaiba Corp. he would rather study music.

Mokuba had always loved playing the piano, and his music teacher had said to Seto, "I want you to know that your brother is the best student that I've ever had. He loves playing the piano and if he continues playing a good as he is now, I predict that he'll be playing at every well known music venue within the next year."

When Mokuba left Domino for New York, Seto stood there watching the jet until it disappeared, and then he and his wife got into the limo and went back to the Manor.

The jet landed in New York, and someone met Mokuba there by the name of Joseph Wheeler. Joseph was a graduate of Juilliard, he also is a professor of Art. In his spare time, he helps the Art Department by making all the backdrops for all the plays and dance recitals.

When Joseph told Mokuba who he was, they shook hands and something happened, something special happened that drew them together. When Joseph drove Mokuba to Juilliard, he told him about the College and about the great Music Department.

When they got there, Joseph took Mokuba to meet Dean Walter Peters, and after introducing himself, Walter said, "Welcome to Juilliard, I hope that you'll enjoy studying here."

Then after the meeting, Joseph showed Mokuba the living area where the students stayed. When Joseph brought Mokuba to the room where he'd be living, Joseph said, "Maybe later I can show you around and we could go get something to eat."

Mokuba thanked him, and then he said, "I'd like that and thanks for being so nice."

Joseph left Mokuba to unpack and as he was sitting there in the room, Mokie called and let Seto know, "I'm here and I really like it. I've already made one friend and tomorrow I'll begin my first class. Seto thanks for believing in my ability to play the piano."

Seto said, "I'm glad that you got there and that you are happy being there. Please let me know how your first day goes, and Mokie, I love you."

Mokuba smiled as he heard what his brother said, and then he told Seto, "I love you too. Say hello to Tea for me, I'll call you tomorrow." Then he hung up the phone and got changed.

Joseph went back to Mokuba's room and knocked on the door. Mokuba opened it and smiled as he saw Josephs standing there. They left the room, and Joseph showed Mokuba around the campus and then they walked to a small little place and as they sat down at a booth, a young lady came over and asked, "Are you ready to order?"

They both told her what they wanted and as she left, Joseph asked Mokuba, "Where are you from?"

Mokuba told Joseph, "I've lived all my life in Domino that's in Japan."

Mokuba then asked Joseph, "Have you lived in New York very long?"

Joseph told Mokuba, "I grew up here, but then I went to live with my grandfather in Tokyo. I came back here three years ago and enrolled in Juilliard, and I studied drawing and when I graduated, I was considered a very good artist. My grandfather loved the idea that I chose to study art, because he too loved drawing and he always was painting something.

Before his death, I went back to Tokyo and I painted his portrait and when I showed it to him, he smiled and said, "You are one hell of an artist.

When I came back here to Juilliard, I got a job here helping teach art and I was asked to paint the backdrops for each dance recital and for the acting department."

So began Mokuba's first day of studying music and his relationship with Joseph


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

When Mokuba walked into his Music Class, there at the front of the room stood an older woman, and as the other students came into the room and sat down, the woman said, "My name is Ms. Periwinkle, I'll be your Music Instructor, today we will begin learning the basics of reading music."

As the day progressed, Mokuba loved music even more. Ms. Periwinkle asked each of the students to come to the front of the class and see if they knew how to play the notes on the piano.

One by one, each of the students went to the piano and they showed or tried to show Ms. Periwinkle that they knew where the different keys were. Then it was Mokuba's turn and not wanting to make the others think that he was better then any of them, he tried and once he kind of messed up, but all in all Ms. Periwinkle was very impressed with how Mokuba knew the keys.

When class was about over, Ms. Periwinkle handed out to each student a picture of the keys of a piano, and she asked them to memorize the keys and tomorrow when they came to class she was going to ask each of them to show her how much they had learned.

As the students filed out of the classroom, Ms. Periwinkle asked to speak to Mokuba. "What's your name?" She asked Mokie.

"My name is Mokuba Kaiba." He told her.

"Alright Mr. Kaiba, will you please show me exactly how much you already know about playing the piano."

Mokuba sat down on the bench and then he closed his eyes and began playing. He played a very haunting melody and Ms. Periwinkle tried to remember who wrote the song, but she could not.

When Mokuba was through, he closed the top and sat there not knowing what to do next. Ms. Periwinkle said, "That was a very beautiful piece, do you know who wrote it?"

Mokuba turned around and as he stood up, he told her, "I did."

Ms. Periwinkle was very impressed and then she asked him, "If you can play this well, what are you doing in Juilliard, why aren't you recording or getting someone to make concert dates for you to play at?"

Mokuba was taken back by what she said, and then he told her, "I might be able to play one song or two, but I'm no way that talented to be able to play concerts.

I came here to learn more about playing the piano, but if you don't want to teach me then I guess I'll try to find someone else who will."

Mokuba gathered his things and walked out of the classroom and as he walked back to his room, he was upset about how the teacher more or less told him that he did not need to be here.

When he went into the room, his phone rang and it was Seto. "Mokuba, what's happened? Someone from Juilliard just called me and told me that you were rude to your music teacher."

Mokuba wanted to throw something but he kept his cool and he told Seto, "I want to tell you want really happened."

When Mokuba was through telling his brother what happened, Seto said, "Don't worry, I'll get this straightened out, and I'll call you back."

It was about an hour later, and Seto called back and he said, "The Dean wants to talk to you and this Ms. Periwinkle in his Office. I told him what happened and he's not very happy about it at all."

Mokuba thanked Seto and he said, "I'll call and let you know how it went, and Seto thanks, this really means a lot to me to be able to study here."

When Mokuba arrived at the Dean's Office, he was shown in and there sat Ms. Periwinkle as if nothing had happened at all. Dean Peters said, "Please sit down. Now from what your brother told me was that Ms. Periwinkle said that because you could play a piano as well as you could, what were you doing here. Is that right?"

Mokuba said, "Yes that's right. I came here to study music and learn to play the piano better then I can. What I can do is just play songs that I wrote, what I want to do is to be able to play the Classics like Beethoven and Bach, but if I'm asked to leave then how will I learn to play the music of the masters?"

Dean Peters looked at Ms. Periwinkle and he asked her, "Is that what you told his young man?"

Ms. Periwinkle then sat up straight and she said, "This young man already knows more then anyone in the class, so what more could he learn?"

Dean Peters sat there, not believing what he had just heard and he told her, "Alright, so Mr. Kaiba knows the basics of playing the piano, why should he be asked to leave Juilliard? Didn't you have to study and learn before you could play the Music of the Masters?"

Ms. Periwinkle took a deep breath and then she said, "I guess it won't hurt for him to learn more, who knows maybe he can help some of the others in class learn how to read music."

Dean Peters looked at Mokuba and he asked him, "Is that alright with you, what Ms. Periwinkle just said."

Mokuba stood up, he looked at Ms. Periwinkle, and he said, "Thank you and I will be delighted to help anyone that is having trouble if you'll help me learn how to play some of the classic pieces."

Ms. Periwinkle smiled at Mokuba and they she said, "I want to apologize to you for being wrong, you are a very talented and very polite young man and it would be a pleasure to help you learn to play some of the classic pieces."

Mokuba went back to his room and he called Seto and told him, "Everything is alright, and Ms. Periwinkle is going to help me learn to play some of the classic pieces of music."

Later that day, there was a knock on Mokuba's door and when he opened it, there stood Joseph. "How did your day go?" He asked Mokie.

When Mokuba was through telling Joseph, he was laughing. "Ms. Periwinkle is a rather weird woman, she loves teaching music especially the piano, I've heard her play and once if you closed your eyes you would of sworn that you were right there when Beethoven composed it."

Mokuba told Joseph, "That's what I want to do, and now maybe I will be able to fulfill my dream."

Joseph then said, "Why don't we go get something to eat. I want to take you to a little place not far from here where they play some of the most beautiful music."

So they went to Red Lobster and had dinner and then they walked about three blocks and they came to a little place called "Heaven's Door" and as they went inside, Mokuba knew exactly why they called it "Heaven's Door."

They sat down at a table and as they ordered some coffee, they listened to some of the best music that Mokuba had ever heard. By the end of the night, Mokuba was more determined to be able to play like some of the people that they heard here.

When they got back to Mokuba's place, Joseph said, "I'm going to be gone for a few weeks, I have to go back to Tokyo, my grandfather left me some property and I don't really need it, so I'm going to sell it."

As Joseph turned to leave, Mokuba said, "I'll miss you, please have a safe flight."

Joseph then smiled and he went over to Mokuba and he kissed him gently on the lips and he said, "I'll see you when I get back."

Mokuba closed and locked his door, he went over to the bed, and he looked over the papers that Ms. Periwinkle gave them and as he memorized each paper, he prayed that Joseph would have a safe trip and come back here safely.

Please R&R..

Chapter Three Coming Up...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

While Joseph was away, Mokuba spent most of his time playing the piano and he wrote three songs. One day while he was in class, Ms. Periwinkle told the students, "I have been asked by Professor Mitchell if any of you could write three songs for their new musical that their writing.

I told Professor Mitchell that I'd ask you and see if anyone could come up with some ideas for different songs that the theater class might be able to use."

Wendy Osborn held up her hand and asked Ms. Periwinkle, "What kind of musical are they working on?"

Ms. Periwinkle told Wendy, "From what Professor Mitchell said, it's going to be a love story, so we need to come up with several songs that could be used in a love story."

The students all started talking and Wendy turned to Mokuba and she said, "Can we work together, I have a couple of ideas, but that's all they are, ideas."

So Ms. Periwinkle asked the students to find someone to work with and that she would like to see what they are thinking of writing tomorrow.

Mokuba and Wendy went to the Library and as they sat in the area where they could talk quietly, Wendy told Mokuba her idea for one of her songs, and Mokuba told her, "That's a very beautiful song. What if you write the words and then you could let me know what you'd like it to sound like and I'll write the music."

So for the better part of the day, Wendy and Mokuba worked on her song and when they were done, Wendy told Mokuba, "That's so beautiful", then she thanked him for helping her.

As they left the Library, Wendy said, "I'll see you in class, we'll show Ms. Periwinkle what we've got and maybe it will be one of the songs that Professor Mitchell picks."

When Mokuba went back to his room, he sat down and took out his tablet and he wrote a song that he would show Ms. Periwinkle and see what she thinks about it. He did not want to make Wendy feel bad, but he was here to learn about Music and that meant that he had to prove that he was able to not only write but also play music designed for the piano.

Joseph called and asked Mokie, "How are you doing with your music?"

Mokuba was feeling a little down and he said, "I don't know if I'm good enough to write anything that is good enough."

Joseph then said, "That's the wrong thing to say. You are a very talented young man or you would not be at Juilliard, so stops please do not say that again. You have the talent so write something and show them exactly how talented you really are. I miss being there, but things here are going better then I expected, so I'll probably be back sooner then I thought."

Mokuba smiled when he heard that Joseph might be back sooner, and then he said, "Thank you for believing that I have the talent for writing, and I can hardly wait to see you again."

Joseph then said, "I have to go, but I'll call and let you know when I'm coming back."

Mokuba said, "I'll be waiting for your call." Then he hung up the phone, and he got ready and went to class.

When Mokuba got to class, he went up to Ms. Periwinkle and he said, "Would you please look at this song I wrote. I know that Wendy and I are working on a song for Professor Mitchell, but I really would like to find out what you think of the song I wrote."

When Ms. Periwinkle looked at the song and as she sat down at the piano and played it, tears filled her eyes because it was a beautifully written song of love and despair. She then turned to Mokuba and she said, "This is so beautifully written, I want Professor to listen to this song."

Mokuba then said, "Please don't show it to him until after all the songs have been turned in, and please make sure that he does look at all the songs. I don't what anyone to think that I wrote this song thinking that I was better then anyone else."

When all the students came into the room, Ms. Periwinkle said, "Will you please turn in all the songs and I will look at each of them and I will give them to Professor Mitchell for him to decide which of them he wants to use in the new musical."

When class was over, Mokuba was going to go get something to eat, when his phone rang and when he answered it, he heard Seto's voice, "Hey, little brother how about getting something to eat?"

Mokuba turned around and there stood Seto and Mokuba smiled at him and then he ran over and Seto held wrapped his arms around Mokuba and he said, "Lets go get something to eat, I didn't get anything to eat before I took off."

Mokuba could not believe that Seto was here and as they got into the rental car, Seto drove to the little place that Mokuba showed him and as they sat down and waited for their food, Seto said, "How are you doing in class?"

Mokuba told him about how their class was asked to write some songs for the theatrical department, and that they were all excited to find out which songs that they chose.

Seto then said, "I know that whatever you write will be great. I've always wanted you to take over the reins when I retired, but now I know that you'll never do what I love and that this is what you love, so I'm here to let you know that I'm behind you and that I'm proud of you and I always will."

When it was time for Seto to go, the two brothers stood there holding onto each other and then Seto said, "I love you Mokie and I always will. Tea and I are so proud of you and I have some good news, Tea is pregnant so in six months you'll be an Uncle."

Mokuba was so excited that he grabbed hold of Seto and he squeezed him so hard that Seto gasped and said, "Hey, let go I can't breathe."

Mokuba giggled and he said, "When you get back to Domino, please give Tea a kiss and hug from me and let her know that when the day she married you she changed you for the better. I love you and always will."

Seto then gave Mokie a kiss and got back into the car and he drove off, leaving Mokuba standing there wishing that he would turn around and make him go back to Domino.

But Mokie also knew that this is where he really wanted to be and so he turned and walked back to his apartment and got ready for bed. Tomorrow was another day and he was so very glad to be here.

Please R&R...

Chapter Four Coming Up...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

Mokuba was quickly showing signs of becoming a great pianist. The class was astonished how brilliantly he played and it was embarrassing when they praised him.

Ms Periwinkle could not believe how stupid she had almost been in the beginning when she did not think that he belonged here at Juilliard.

However, the one who was the proudest besides Seto was Joseph. When Joseph got back from Tokyo, he did not realize just how much he would miss Mokuba, but when he was gone all he could do was think about him.

Joseph was worried if he allowed Mokuba know how much he loved him that it could ruin his chances of graduating from Juilliard, so he was very careful not to let his emotions show.

When Joseph came back from Tokyo, Mokuba was so happy to see him that it almost brought him to tears. This scared him, because what would the Dean and Professors say if they found out that one of the students there was gay? Mokuba was determined not to let anyone especially Joseph to know how he felt.

One day Ms. Periwinkle asked Mokuba, "Could you please bring some of the songs you wrote so that Professor Mitchell can see them. The College has a special foundation that sponsors a few students every year that have showed exemplarity talent for the field that he or she is interested in, and I believe that you will be a great candidate for receiving one of the awards."

Mokuba was embarrassed by what Ms. Periwinkle had just said, because he never thought of himself this way, but he was going to see if he did qualify. He told her, "I'll bring in a few of my songs and you can show them to Professor Mitchell and thank you for thinking that I might be that good."

That evening when Joseph and Mokuba were at dinner, Mokuba brought up what Ms. Periwinkle had said, and Joseph was ecstatic. Joseph said, "That would be great if you did get the award, just think what it could do for your career."

Mokuba blushed and then he said, "I know what you are saying, but it still baffles my mind to think that someone would feel that I was talented enough for such a prestigious award."

After dinner, they walked around for a while and when they got to the place that some of the students named "Proposal Point" Joseph turned to Mokuba and he said, "I have to tell you something, I'm falling in love with you and it scares the hell out of me."

Mokuba stood there for a moment and then he said, "I can't believe this, and I have been in love with you from the moment we first met, but was terrified to let you know."

Joseph then said, "We have to be very careful not to let anyone know that we have feelings for one another, I don't know what would happen if the Dean found out. I cannot allow my feelings for you jeopardize you chances of becoming one of the greatest talents that came from Juilliard.

Both Mokuba and Joseph made a pledge to one another; they would not let anyone know of their feelings until after Mokuba graduated from Juilliard. One thing that bothered Mokuba more then anyone here finding out and that was for Seto to find out that his brother was gay.

They left and walked back to Mokuba's apartment and as Joseph told him, "I have to go now, and if I stay it might make things harder for us if we have to stop seeing each other." Then he walked away.

Mokuba wanted to call and tell him to come back, but he was afraid, so he just watched as Joseph walked off. When he got inside, Mokuba reached for the phone and he called the Manor and when Roland answered, Mokuba said, "It's me, how are you?"

Roland was delighted to hear from him and he said, "I'm just fine how, thanks for asking."

Mokuba then asked, "Can I please talk to Seto?"

Roland told him, "Seto, is not at home; but Tea is, do you want to talk to her?"

Mokuba smiled and then he said, "Yes, may I please talk to Tea."

Tea was so happy to when Roland told her, "Master Mokuba is calling, he wants to talk to you."

When Mokuba heard her voice, tears filled his eyes. "Mokuba how are you?" Tea asked him.

He told her all about what was happening and she was delighted that the Dean thought that he might qualify for such a prestigious award. Something in his voice told her that something else was bothering him and so she asked, "Mokuba what's really bothering you?"

Mokuba had always been able to talk to Tea when he was afraid to talk to his brother and so he said, "Tea, remember what I talked to you about before I graduated from High School?"

Tea smiled as she thought back to when Mokuba told her, "I think that I'm gay and I afraid to tell Seto, he'll flip his lid and disown me or something even worse."

Tea the said, "Yes, I remember. Mokuba have you found someone there at Juilliard?"

Mokuba wiped away the tears that filled his eyes and he told her, "Yes, and he feels the same about me, but we're both afraid to let anyone here find out. What is they frown on gays and I lose the only real chance of discovering my real talent. What do I do?"

Tea then said, "Listen, we can't really talk about this on the phone. Seto is coming to New York in a few days for a Conference, why don't I come too and I can come there to Juilliard and we can talk about this then?"

Mokuba wanted to jump up and down he was so happy and he said, "That would be really great, just let me know when you are coming and I'll make arrangements to take a day off and we can talk, and Tea thanks for being here for me."

Tea smiled and then she heard Seto come in and she said, "Well I have to go now, my husband has just come home, I'll call you in a few days and we can have lunch and talk."

Mokuba then hung up the phone, he sat on the bed, and tears ran down his face. He did not what to have to stop seeing Joseph because he was in love with him, but he did not want to give up his dream of becoming a great Pianist either.

He did not know what to do, but maybe when Tea got here they could figure something out.

Seto came up behind Tea and he put his hands on her tummy, kissed the side of her neck, and asked, "Who were you talking to just now?"

Tea loved it when Seto was like this; it made her love him even more. "I was talking to an old friend. Seto, when you go to New York for the Conference, could I go with you? I'd love to see Juilliard and spend a little time with Mokuba."

Seto was concerned about her pregnancy and he said, "First we need to talk to Dr. Jenkins and find out if it's alright if you fly and if she says that it is, then I know that Mokie will love seeing you and after the Conference we all can have dinner at Gerald's."

Please R&R..

Chapter Five Coming Up...Tea helps Mokuba tell Seto...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

Mokuba was on his way to class, when he met Joseph, and he told him that his brother and sister-in-law was going to be coming to New York, and while his brother was taking care of some business, his sister-in-law was going to be coming to Juilliard and they would be having lunch.

Joseph was happy for him, because he knew how much Mokuba missed seeing his family. "It will be great that you can spend time visiting with your brother and his wife." Joseph said.

Mokuba then said, "Can we go somewhere for dinner, I really need to talk to you about something."

Joseph told him, "How about if I take you to a really special place that I know of, and we can have dinner and talk."

Mokuba smiled as he said, "That would be really great, how about we leave around six tonight?"

Joseph said, "Alright, I'll meet you at Barney's and we can leave from there."

Mokuba then went to class and Joseph went to meet with some students who were interested in learning how to make sculptors out of metal.

When Mokuba got to class, Ms. Periwinkle stopped him and asked, "Could you meet me after class, Professor Mitchell looked at your songs and he was really interested in using one of them in his new Musical he's writing."

Mokuba said, "Alright." Then he went to sit down. When everyone was in their seats, Ms. Periwinkle told them, "In one week, there is going to be a special concert and the Dean has asked if the students who wrote the songs that Professor Mitchell had chosen for the Musical would please play their songs for the special Musical."

Everyone got excited as by what Ms. Periwinkle said.

Ms. Periwinkle then said, "Alright lets settle down. I would like each of you to write a Poem or lyrics that could be put to music and I want these poems or lyrics handed in three days. This will be worth half of your grade and the day of the Concert the ones that I pick, will be asked to stand up and read them to the audience."

After class, Mokuba went to find out what Ms. Periwinkle wanted to talk to him about. Ms. Periwinkle said, "Professor Mitchell really likes this song that you titled "My Heart" the Professor wonders if you'll play this at the Concert?"

Tears filled Mokuba's eyes when he heard this, and he told Ms. Periwinkle, "I wrote this song when I first came here, I was missing my family and that's why I wrote the song. You can tell Professor Mitchell that I will be glad to play it."

After class, Mokuba went back to his apartment, he showered and got changed, and as he was getting ready to leave, the phone rang. When he answered it, he heard his brother's voice and Seto said, "How's it going?"

Mokuba told him what happened today and Seto was very excited for him. Seto then said, "That's great. I am calling to let you know that in two days, Tea and I will be arriving in New York. I have business to take care of, and she wants to spend the day with you.

Her doctor has said that she could travel, so I'll call and let you know exactly when we'll be arriving there."

Mokuba was so excited and he said, "That's great, I really miss you both and I can't wait to see you. Just call and let me know the flight number and I'll be there to meet you."

Mokuba then left his apartment and went to Barney's. When he got there, he noticed Joseph standing outside.

He walked over to where he was, Mokuba said, "My brother call just as I was leaving and he was telling me that in two days they would be here. I'm going to make arrangements to miss class that day so that Tea and I can visit."

Joseph was happy for him, and as they walked to Joseph's car and got in, Joseph said, "I'm glad that you are going to be able to spend time with your family."

While Joseph was driving to the Momma's Place, he wished that he could meet Mokuba's family and that they could tell them that they wanted to be together, but he was afraid to say anything to Mokuba about it.

When Joseph pulled up in front of this quaint little place, and they got out, Mokuba looked at Joseph and he said, "I want you to meet my brother and his wife."

Joseph then said, "I'd be glad to meet your brother and sister-in-law, but do they know about how we feel about each other?"

Mokuba then told him, "Tea knows how I feel, but I still have to tell my brother and I'm hoping that he'll understand."

Joseph then opened the door, they walked in, a woman came, and she smiled and gave Joseph a hug and said, "It's good to see you again, who's this handsome young man?"

Mokuba blushed, Joseph laughed, and he said, "Mokuba I want you to meet Molly, she and her husband own this place and they have been like family to me ever since we first met."

Mokuba then held out his hand, Molly shook it, and she said, "Lets get you a booth and then I'll give you time to figure out what you want to eat."

After Molly showed them to the booth, she gave a menu and left, giving them time to find out what they wanted to eat.

When she came back, she brought them each a glass of ice-cold water, Joseph said, "Can we both have some of your lasagna and some garlic bread and two glasses of Ice Tea please."

When Molly left to get their food, Joseph said, "I'd love to meet your family, but not until you've spoken to your brother. I do not want to cause any trouble for either of us. If anyone finds out about us you could be expelled and I'd lose my job and any hope of ever finding a teaching job anywhere and I don't want that to happen."

Molly brought them their orders and as she left Mokuba said, "When Tea gets here, she's going to help me tell my brother about my sexuality and then I'm going to tell him that I found someone that I want to be with and all I can do is pray that he will understand."

They ate their dinner and after Joseph paid for the meal, they went outside, Joseph turned to Mokuba, and he said, "I love you, but I won't cause you any trouble. I'd rather leave here and find a teaching job somewhere else."

Mokuba softly said, "Please, will you wait till after I've talked to my brother before you decide to leave here."

Joseph took Mokuba in his arms and as he kissed him, Joseph did not want to let him go, but he knew that if they did not stop now then they would probably end up together.

And that might cause them more pain then he was feeling now, so he pulled back and he said, "We had better go, before something happens and I won't ever let you go."

Joseph drove back to Barney's and as Mokuba started to get out of his car, he said, "I know what you're feeling because it's tearing me up inside to let you go. Thanks for dinner and I'll let you know when my brother and Tea get here." Then Mokuba got out of his car and walked back to his apartment.

Joseph sat there as tears ran down his face and he wiped them away he closed his eyes and then he whispered, "I hope that your brother won't stop us being together, because I don't know what I'll do if we can't be together."

Two days later Mokuba got a call from Seto telling him, "We're leaving Domino and will be in New York in a couple of hours. I'll call and let you know when the jet lands."

Mokuba called Ms. Periwinkle's Office and when she answered he said, "This is Mokuba and I have a big favor to ask, my brother and his wife is coming here to New York and I was wondering if I could be excused from class so that I can visit with them."

Ms. Periwinkle smiled as she listened to what Mokuba said and she told him, "Yes you can. Hope you have a great time while your family is here."

Mokuba thanked her. Then he sat by the phone and exactly two hours later, Seto called and let told him, "The jet is landing, see you later."

Mokuba called Joseph and asked if he could borrow his car, "My brother and sister-in-law have arrived, and I want to show them around."

Joseph then told him, "I'll bring them by, I'm on my way to class now, I'll be right there."

Joseph gave Mokuba the keys to his car, Mokuba hurried to get it, and then he drove to the airport. The jet was just landing when he got there, so he waited until he saw them exit the jet.

Mokuba hurried over to where they were, he helped Seto with the luggage, and after they loaded it into the car he hugged them both and said, "It's so good to see you both again."

Seto smiled at Mokuba and he said, "It's good to see you too little brother."

Mokuba drove them to the Richmond Arms Hotel where they would be staying and as the baggage man helped unload the luggage, Seto went inside to register them; Tea and Mokuba walked in and sat down.

"Are you alright?" Mokuba asked her.

Tea smiled at him and she said, "I'm fine, just a little tired."

Seto came back and he said, "We better get you upstairs so that you can rest. Mokuba will you come up with is and we can talk while Tea's resting."

Mokuba swallowed the lump in his throat as he followed them to the elevator and as it took them up to the floor and as it opened the bellman lead them to their room. After he opened it and showed them where everything was, Seto gave him a tip and he left.

Tea went to lie down, Seto and Mokuba were in the other room, Seto looked at his younger brother, and he asked him, "When were you going to tell me?"

Mokuba nearly fell off his chair as he said, "Tell you what?"

Seto then said, "About how some of your songs were chosen by that Professor Mitchell."

Mokuba almost had a heart attack and then he said, "I was going to tell both you and Tea at dinner tonight."

Then Seto asked, "And when were you going to tell me that you are gay?"

Mokuba's eyes filled with tears, he looked down at his hands, that are when Seto went over to him, he put his arm around Mokuba, and he said, "Hey, please stop crying. I've known for some time that you were different, but I wasn't going to say anything until you came to me."

Mokuba wiped his face and he asked, "You're not disappointed in me for being different?"

Seto hugged him and then he said, "Hell no, you're my brother and I love you and nothing will ever change that."

Tea was listening to their conversation and she started crying because she always knew that when Seto found out that it would not change his feelings for his brother.

Now came the hard part, when Mokuba told his brother that he had found someone and that he wanted to be with this man.

Please R&R..

Chapter Six Coming Up...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

When Tea got up, Seto called downstairs and asked the man at the desk, "Where is your best Japanese Restaurant?"

The man told Seto, "The place for the best Japanese food is The Golden Dragon."

Seto then said, "Would you please call and make a reservation for Seto Kaiba and family for tonight."

The man said, "Very good sir."

Seto went into the bedroom and he told Tea, "Mokie and I had a talk while you were resting and everything is great and I'm taking the two of you out to dinner."

Tea walked over to her Seto, she stood facing him and she put her arms around his neck and kissed him, and then she said, "I heard everything and I'm so proud of how you handled the situation. Now get out of here so I can get changed, I'm hungry."

After Tea got ready the three of them went downstairs, Seto walked over to the desk, and he said, "Will you please have the limo brought round front and give the driver the name of the restaurant where we are going."

The man said, "I'll do that and sir, hope you and your wife enjoy your time here in New York."

When the driver got to the restaurant, he parked the car and opened the door and Seto got out first and then he helped Tea out and Mokuba followed. Seto thanked the driver and as they walked into the restaurant, Seto knew why the man in the Hotel recommended this place, it was immaculate and that was one thing that made Seto always looked for when ever he went anywhere to eat.

The woman asked, "Do you have a reservation?"

Seto told her, "My name is Seto Kaiba."

The woman bowed and then she said, "Please follow me, I will show you to your table."

Seto helped Tea sit on the pillow and after they were all seated, the woman said, "Can I get you something to drink?"

Seto looked at Tea and Mokuba and he said, "We'll have some tea please."

The woman bowed and went to get their tea. She had given them each a menu and as they looked at what the restaurant had to offer, Tea smiled at Seto and she said, "I think that I'll have some rice with sesame chicken with a side order of vegetables."

Mokuba looked at the menu and then he said, "I think that I'll have what Tea's having."

Seto lowered his menu, he smiled at them, and he said, "Alright, we'll make it three orders of rice with sesame chicken with side orders of vegetables."

Tea started laughing and Mokuba asked her, "What's so funny?"

Seto looked at her and he said, "Don't you dare tell him or else."

Tea blew a kiss to Seto and then she told Mokuba, "Well, your brother has been acting like an old mother hen lately; since we found out that we were going to be parents.

He's been completely out of his mind lately, he is always thinking about what I should and shouldn't eat, so this is my way of getting back at him, because he can't say that what I ordered isn't good for me or the baby."

Mokuba looked at his brother and he said, "Hell, he was always like that when we were growing up, he only gave me healthy food, but what he didn't know is that every once in a while Roland would sneak me a candy bar or two."

Seto looked at Mokie and he said, "Who said that I didn't know, hell Roland was the one who suggested it to me and he told me that a little candy wouldn't hurt you so I gave in."

Mokuba looked at Seto and he said, "You were the best big brother anyone could ask for."

Seto smiled at him and he said, "We did have some good times didn't we."

Their dinner was brought to the table, they all thanked the women, and after they left, they enjoyed the delicious meal. Mokuba knew that before the evening was over he had to tell his brother about Joseph, but he did not really know how.

When they were through eating, Seto paid for the meal, they walked outside, the limo driver opened the door, and as they got in, Seto said, "Please take us back to the Hotel."

On the drive back, Seto knew that Mokuba wanted to tell him something so he asked, "Mokie what's on your mind?"

Mokuba almost jumped out of his skin, because he was thinking about Joseph and when Seto asked him that question, it took him by surprise.

Without thinking Mokuba said, "There is someone at Juilliard that I like and he likes me."

Tea had to hide her smile at the expression on Seto's face and then he said, "Excuse me, would you please say that again. I thought that you said that there was someone at Juilliard that you liked, is that what you said?"

Mokuba did not get to answer his brother, because the driver had stopped the car and was opening the door so that they could get out. Seto thanked him and then he said, "Let's continue this conversation in the room."

Mokuba felt like a prisoner walking the "Green Mile" as he followed Tea and Seto into the elevator. When they got to the room and as Seto opened the door, he said, "Let's go into the other room where we can talk."

Tea walked into the room and as she sat down on the settee, Seto and Mokuba sat on the two chairs facing each other. Seto then said, "Will you please tell me about this man. What's his name and is he a student there?"

Mokuba stood up and he said, "I don't like the way you said that. It makes it sound dirty that I like another man."

Tea then said, "Alright let's settle down. Seto you were a little judgmental just now, Mokie is eighteen and he is able to make his own decisions. He only told you this because he loves you and wants you to be there for him."

Seto took a deep breath and then he said, "I'm sorry if that's how it sounded, but I'm concerned that this man might take advantage of you that's all. Tea is right, you are of age to make your own decisions, but I still think of you as my little brother."

Mokuba had tears in his eyes when Seto said that and then he said, "I love you so much and I know that you want me to be happy, well I am. Joseph is one hell of a great guy and we really do like each other.

He told me that if I did not tell you about us that he would not see me anymore. He wants you and Tea to know about us and I hope that you will be happy for me. I really do love him."

Seto then said, "Alright, but I want to meet this man."

Mokuba smiled and he said, "That's all I want is for you and Tea to meet him. I know that you will both like him."

Tea then asked Mokie, "Your brother asked if he was a student there and you didn't answer him. Mokuba he isn't one of the Professors is he?"

Mokuba closed his eyes and then he said, "He's one of the Professors, but we are going to wait until after I graduate before we get to involved."

Seto stood up then, he walked over to the other side of the room, and then he kept his voice down when he said, "Get to involved, what the hell do you think you are now but involved!"

Mokuba stood up too and he said, "You aren't listening to me at all, you're just condemning me."

Tea then said, "Both of you sit down and shut up. Now I want both of you to listen and don't say a word until I'm through talking."

They both sat down and then Tea continued, "Mokuba what Seto is saying is this, you and Joseph are already involved if you are telling us that you love him. This could be devastating for both of you if anyone finds out. What you need to do is to think about what going to Juilliard means to you and if you're willing to have that taken away, because it will be if the Dean or any other Professor finds out."

Mokuba then looked at his brother and he said, "I'm sorry for acting like a baby, but I really do love Joseph. I understand what Tea is saying and Joseph has told me this before but I guess I didn't what to listen. I'll talk to him and let him know that we have to be stop seeing each other for the time being."

Seto then said, "Listen, you have a break soon so why don't you ask Joseph to come to Domino and that way the two of you can be together without anyone finding out."

Mokuba ran to his brother and as he grabbed hold of Seto, tears were running down both their faces as the two brothers held onto each other.

Tea smiled and wiped the tears from her face as she heard what Seto said, and she could not have been more proud of him as she was this very minute.

Seto then said, "I would like to meet this man before we have to leave. How about inviting him to come here tomorrow and we can have lunch delivered here."

Mokuba then said, "I love you both so much and thank you for wanting to meet Joseph. When I get back I'll ask him."

Mokuba then stood up and he said, "I guess I'd better be going. Then he hugged both of them and Seto said, "Drive carefully and call and let us know that you got back safely."

When Mokuba got back to Juilliard, he called Joseph and said, "Seto wants to meet you, could we go over to the Hotel tomorrow and you can meet my brother and his wife?"

Joseph asked, "So you told them, what did they say about us?"

Mokuba then told him, "They are concerned just as you are that if anyone finds out that it could be disastrous for us, but Seto and Tea are willing not to judge either of us."

Joseph then said, "Alright, why don't I meet you at Barney's and we can drive over to the Hotel and we can go talk to them."

Mokuba was glad that they were going to go talk to Seto, and he said, "Alright, how about if we meet at Barney's around eleven."

Joseph said, "I'll see you at eleven then, and Mokuba I'm glad to be finally meeting your family."

Please R&R..

Chapter Seven Coming Up...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

The next day, Mokuba drove to Barney's and as he stopped the car, he saw Joseph. Joseph got into the car and he said, "I really hope that your brother and his wife like me."

Mokuba drove to the Hotel where Seto and Tea were and as he pulled up in front of the Hotel, he gave the Valet the keys, they walked inside, and as they got into the elevator, Mokuba said, "I know that they'll both like you, so don't be so afraid, I'm not."

Seto opened the door when Mokuba knocked and he showed them into the room. Seto shook hands with Joseph and he said, "Let's go into the other room and we can talk."

Tea was sitting on the couch, Mokuba went over, he kissed her cheek, and he said, "Tea this is Joseph, Joseph this is my sister-in-law Tea."

Tea held out her hand and Joseph took it and he kissed the back of it and he said, "I'm glad to finally meet you both."

Seto then said, "Do either of you want anything to drink?"

Joseph said, "I'll have some water, I don't drink."

Seto got both Mokuba and Joseph some water, he gave Tea some juice, and he had some tonic water with a slice of lime.

Then Seto sat down next to Tea and he said, "My brother has told us that you have been very nice to him since he first came to Juilliard, I want to thank you for that.

Mokuba has also told us that you two like each other. I want to know just how much you really like him and how far you want this infatuation to go."

Joseph then said, "I do like your brother very much, but I won't do anything to jeopardize Mokuba from obtaining his goal of being the best pianist nor will I do anything to lose my job at Juilliard, and for your information what we have is more then an infatuation, its love."

Tea smiled at Seto and she said, "Well I guess you found out what you wanted to know, didn't you?"

Seto smiled at her and he said, "Yes I did." Then he got up and walked over to where Joseph and Mokuba were sitting and he held out his hand.

Joseph stood up and shook it and Seto said, "I'm glad that my brother has found someone who really does have true feelings for him."

Mokuba smiled at Tea who winked at him and then he looked at his brother and he said, "I love you and I'm so glad that you've accepted my relationship with Joseph."

Seto smiled at Mokuba and then he asked him, "When is this Concert that you've been telling us about?"

Mokuba laughed and then he said, "The Concert isn't going to happen for at least three more weeks."

Tea then said, "Seto, can we order something, I'm hungry and our child wants mommy to have a cheeseburger and fries for lunch."

Mokuba and Joseph laughed and then Mokuba said, "That sounds wonderful, Seto make that three orders of cheeseburgers and fries, oh and order three chocolate shakes and make sure that they are really thick."

Seto walked over to the phone and he called Room Service and ordered four cheeseburgers, four orders of fries and four chocolate shakes extra thick.

Tea laughed and Joseph looked at her and she said, "Since we've been here, my husband has eased up on trying to make me eat only healthy food. We are expecting our first child in about five and a half months."

Joseph chuckled and then he said, "My younger sister just had twins three months ago and her husband tried to get her to eat only the right foods, but well let's just say that Rene has our mother's temper and poor Tristan learned real fast not to cross his wife."

Mokuba laughed and then he said, "Well Seto maybe you could learn something about trying to make Tea eat only the right things, she might turn on you."

Tea laughed and the she said, "Well Mokuba, I happen to love the way your brother wants only the best for not only me but our child."

There was a knock on the door and Room Service pushed in a tray with their lunch on it. As the man put the tray in the middle of the room and Seto thanked him and gave the man a tip. They all sat at the table and ate their lunch and they had a great time.

After they were through eating, Seto said, "I was telling my brother that when the break comes and everyone get to go home, why don't you come to Domino and you can stay at our home and you and Mokuba can well get to know each other a little better without anyone at Juilliard finding out."

Joseph was surprised that Mokuba's brother would suggest him staying with them, but he was also very happy that Seto did and he said, "That's very kind of you and your wife to do. I'll think about it and I'll let Mokuba know what I decide."

It was going on three in the afternoon, and Mokuba said, "We had better head back, I have to get up early in the morning and go talk to Ms. Periwinkle and find out which of the songs she wants me to play at the Concert."

So Seto shook hands with Joseph and Tea gave him a hug and they both hugged Mokuba and Joseph, and Seto said, "We're going to stay here so we can come to the Concert, Tea and I want to be there to hear you play."

As they left the room, Mokuba looked at Joseph and he said, "They loved you, and so do I."

While they waited for the elevator, Joseph kissed Mokuba and then he said, "Your family is really great."

When they got downstairs, Mokuba gave the Valet the ticket and when the car was brought around front, Joseph got behind the wheel and when Mokuba got into the car Joseph drove off towards Juilliard.

Joseph pulled up in front of Barney's and he said, "I like your brother, he's up front and not afraid to say what he thinks and your sister-in-law is very sweet but a force to be reckoned with."

Mokuba got out of the car, he started walking back to Juilliard, and when he got to his apartment, he called his brother and let him know that he got home safely. When he hung up the phone, he got his music and walked over to the Music Department and he found Ms. Periwinkle still there.

She smiled when he walked in and she said, "Have you decided if you're going to play the piece we discussed at the Concert?"

Mokuba held up the sheet music and he said, "I've got the music right here." Then he walked over to the piano and as he sat down on the bench, he started playing the hauntingly beautiful piece that he wrote. As Ms. Periwinkle sat there listening to the music tears filled her eyes and she thought back to her own family that was back in Tokyo and then she smiled as she thought how great it was going to be when she went back and saw them over the break.

When Mokuba was through playing Ms. Periwinkle wiped her face and as he stood up, she saw the tears that he had shed as he played the beautiful music that he wrote for his family.

Ms. Periwinkle then asked him, "Is your family going to stay so that they can come to the Concert?"

Mokuba smiled as he wiped his face and he told her, "Yes, my brother and his wife are going to be here, I can hardly wait for them to hear what I wrote."

Joseph got back to his place and as he locked his car, he walked into his apartment and there was a message on his phone. When he played the message back, he was horrified what the message said. He had to find Mokuba and let him know that someone had discovered that they have been together and that they are going to tell the Dean.

Joseph grabbed his keys and he ran out the door and got into his car and drove over to the Music Department and as he got out of the car, he saw Mokuba and Ms. Periwinkle talking and he walked over to where they were and when Mokuba saw the look upon Joseph's face he knew that something had happened.

Ms. Periwinkle and Mokuba were through talking and when she walked back into the building, Mokuba said, "What's wrong. You look as if someone told you the worse news ever."

Joseph told Mokuba, "Someone knows that we have been spending time together and they have threatened to tell the Dean, what in the hell are we going to do?"

Mokuba closed his eyes and then he said, "I have to go talk to my brother, will you please take me there. Maybe Seto will be able to think of something."

They got into Joseph's car and he started driving towards the Hotel where Mokuba's brother and sister-in-law were. As the drove, he was making sure not to go to fast, but then out of nowhere there was a car coming straight towards his car.

Mokuba yelled, "WATCH OUT!"

Joseph yelled, "OH MY GOD!"

Please R&R...

Chapter Eight Coming Up...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh, but the Poem is mine...

Chapter Eight

As Joseph was driving down the street towards the Hotel where Seto and his wife were staying, all of a sudden there was a car coming towards his at a high rate of speed.

Mokuba yelled, "WATCH OUT!"

Joseph yelled, "OH MY GOD!"

Then all of a sudden, the other car hit his car head on. There was this horrible sound of metal hitting metal. Cars around them were trying to get out of the way, people were screaming and then there was a terrible silence.

In the Hotel room where Seto and Tea were staying, Seto was sitting on the couch when he stood up and yelled, "MOKUBA!"

Tea started shaking because she could almost feel the pain her husband was feeling. Seto grabbed hold of the chair that was near him and he said, "Something's happened to my brother."

Seto fell to his knees, tears ran down his cheeks as he felt the bond between them break, and then there was this terrible emptiness.

Tea got down next to Seto, she took him into her arms, and she started whispering soothing words to him. Seto stood up and wiped his face and then he said, "I've got to find out what happened."

Then there was a knocking sound on the door, and when Seto opened the door, there were two Policemen standing there and one of them said, "Are you Seto Kaiba?"

Seto nodded that he was and the other Policeman said, "Sir, we hate to tell you but your brother was involved in a fatal car accident. We will need you to come down to the Morgue to identify the body."

Seto just stood there not believing what he had just heard, his brother was dead, not just could not be. His brother was alive; he had just called and spoken to him. These Officers had to be wrong.

Tea walked over to where Seto was and she said, "My husband and I will be down in a little while, will you please leave."

Tea closed the door and she helped Seto back into the other room and then she picked up the phone and she called the Manor and spoke with Roland.

"Roland, I need you to get to New York as soon as you can. The Police were just here and they old Seto that Mokuba had just been in a tragic automobile accident and we will need you." Tea told him.

Roland told Tea, "I'll be there in a few hours, please take care of yourself, you don't need to subject yourself to any stress, you're pregnant and any undue stress could be devastating to your condition."

Tea hung up the phone, then she went over and sat down next to Seto, and she told him, "I just called and spoke to Roland and he said that he'll be here in a few hours. We need to go and identify the body and find out what exactly happened."

Seto looked at his wife with tears falling down his face and he said, "I know, but it's going to be so damn hard. He was suppose to graduate and go on to become the worlds best pianist and now this, it just can't be happening."

Seto got up, he turned to his wife, he wiped the tears from his face, and Tea helped him get to the bathroom where he washed his face.

Tea went to the phone, called down to the front desk, and asked the man there, "Could you please have a car brought around front, my husband and I have to go somewhere."

The man told her, "I'll have a car waiting for you and your husband."

Then Tea and Seto walked out the door and as they went to the elevator, Seto really did not want to enter it, but Tea took his hand and they got in. As the elevator opened on the ground floor, they got out, walked outside, and got into the car.

Tea then asked the driver, "Please take us to the Police Station."

When the driver pulled up out front of the Police Station, he opened the door and helped Tea out and when Seto got out he said, "Please wait here, we will need you to take us back to the Hotel."

They walked inside and as they went up to the Desk Sergeant, Tea said, "My husband, Seto Kaiba was just informed that his younger brother Mokuba James Kaiba was involved in an accident."

The Desk Sergeant then motioned for another Officer to come over and take both Mr. and Mrs. Kaiba into the other room. "Detective James will be in to speak to the two of you." The Sergeant told them.

As they sat there, the door opened and a man came in and he held out his hand to Seto and he said, "My name is Detective James, and I will need Mr. Kaiba to come with me and identify the body. "

Tea then said, "I will be coming too."

The Detective led the way down the corridor and when they got to the double doors with the words CITY MORGUE written on them, Seto tensed up and Tea whispered, "It'll be alright, I'm here with you."

The Detective gave each of them a mask to put on and then he took them into a room where a body was lying on a table with a sheet over it. "This is the body that was taken from the wreckage of the car. Is this the body of your brother?"

The Coroner then lifted the sheet and Seto wanted to just die, there lay his brother and his body was a broken shell. Seto nodded that it was his brother, and as tears streamed down his face Seto asked, "Was he in a car with someone else?"

The Detective nodded that he was and then Seto asked, "Was the other person's name Joseph William Wheeler?"

The Detective knew that it was against the rules, but this young man had just identified the body of his brother, and he said, "Yes the driver's name was Joseph William Wheeler, why do you know who he is?"

Tea said, "He was a good friend of Mokuba's."

The Detective showed them the way out and as they got outside, Seto leaned against the wall and he just fell apart. He had just identified the body of his little brother, the one that he had promised his father that he would always protect and he wasn't there to keep him from dying.

Tea touched Seto's arm, he wiped his face, they walked out of the Police Station, and as they got back into the car, the driver took them back to the Hotel. They got out of the car and walked back to their room.

When they got back inside the room, Tea closed the door, she watched her husband walk back into the other room, and it broke her heart to see him like this.

He was dealing with the death of his little brother, the one person whom he had promised to keep safe, and now this. Tea wanted to take away some of the pain that her husband was feeling, but she knew that he would have to deal with this alone. She would be there for him, but right now, he needed to be alone.

Back in Domino:

Roland got into his car and he drove to the airport and when he got there he boarded the private jet owned by Kaiba Corp., the pilot took off, and soon he would be in New York and be there to help Tea keep Seto from falling completely apart over the death of Mokuba.

Back in New York:

Being that both Joseph and Mokuba had their identification cards on them that said that they were associated with Juilliard, Dean Peters was notified of the accident that took the lives of both of them.

Dean Peters was devastated by the News, and he called a Meeting of all the Professors and he related to them what the Detective had told him.

Ms. Periwinkle couldn't believe it; she had just talked to Mokuba and now this. She went to the Dean and she asked him, "Is there anyway that I can go talk to Mokuba's brother, I have some things in the Music Department that belongs to him."

Dean Peters told her, "I'll drive you there myself and we'll see if Mr. Kaiba will speak to us."

Tea opened the door, there stood two people, and Dean Peters said, "My name is Dean Peters and this is Ms. Periwinkle, we want to know if we can speak to Mokuba's brother?"

Tea let them in and she said, "Let me go see if Seto will talk to you."

Seto came out of the room and he asked, "Why are you here?"

Ms. Periwinkle said, "Mokuba was in my Music Class and he was one my best students. He has talked about how you let him come to Juilliard and that he has wanted to make you proud of him. I've got some of these things that he left in the Music room and I want you to have them."

She gave Seto the envelope and as he stood there looking at it, Ms. Periwinkle said, "I'm so sorry for your loss."

Seto smiled at her and he said, "Thank you for coming, Mokie has talked so fondly of you and I want to thank you for encouraging him to want to learn more about music."

Ms. Periwinkle then asked him, "There is a small Chapel near the Campus and I was wondering if you could have the services there. All the students who were in the Music Class will love to come and pay their respects."

Tea then said, "That is a very nice thing to say, I'm sure that we can do that, can't we Seto?"

Seto looked at Tea and then he said, "Alright, I will make the arrangements and I'll let you know when the time is, and thank you both for coming here."

After they left, Seto went back into the other room and as he sat down, he opened the envelope and took out the things that Ms. Periwinkle brought.

Inside he found several songs that Mokuba had written and the one that he was going to play at the Concert.

There was a cassette, Tea took it and put it into the stereo, and when Seto heard the haunting song and he read what the title of the song was, it brought tears to his eyes.

Then there was a Poem that Mokuba had written and as Seto started reading it, he stopped, he could not continue. Tea took it and she read what the Poem said:

Poem for Seto

Yesterday, When I was young, you were there to keep me safe

You were the one who was there for me if I got scare

I was never alone, because you were there for me

Today, I am standing here and telling the world how proud of you I am

You are the one who is always there for me no matter what

I was never alone, because you were there for me

Tomorrow, I know that I will be the best that I can be and it is all because of you

You have showed me how to make it in this strange world

I was never alone, because you were there for me….

When Tea was through reading the Poem tears were running down her face, she looked at Seto, and she softly said, "Mokie loved you so very much."

There was a knock on the door, when Tea opened it there stood Roland, she just completely fell apart, he put his arms around her and led her back into the room, and as he had her sit down, Seto stood up and he whispered, "He's gone."

Seto passed out and Roland caught him before he hit the floor. Tea stood there as tears ran down her face, and Roland laid Seto on the couch and then he turned to Tea and he said, "Call down to the desk and ask if they have a doctor on call."

Please R&R..

Chapter Nine Coming Up..Saying good-bye to Mokuba and Joseph...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh or the song in this chapter

Chapter Nine

Roland took over the arrangements for Mokuba's funeral. A Dr. Victoria Benson came and after examining Seto, prescribed a low dosage sedative for him, and she examined Tea and told her, "You really need to be extra careful during this trimester so that you don't lose your baby."

Roland called Juilliard, and spoke to Dean Peters, and said, "My name is Roland O'Brien and I'm the legal guardian of Seto and Mokuba Kaiba and I want to come over and get the rest of Mokuba's things."

Dean Peters told him, "I will personally take you to Mokuba's room and if it's alright I really would like to talk to you about something."

Roland said, "I'll be over around six this evening if that's alright and we can talk while I'm getting the rest of Mokuba's things."

When Seto came to, he felt somewhat light headed and Tea told him, "The doctor gave you a shot to help settle your nerves and she said that you might feel this way, but not to let it worry you."

Seto then asked, "Where's Roland?"

Tea told him, "Roland's gone over to Juilliard to get the rest of Mokie's things and Dean Peters wanted to talk to him about something."

Seto closed his eyes and he said, "Thank you for being here for me, I would have gone to pieces if it weren't for your love." Then he kissed Tea.

Tea smiled at him and she said, "Your welcome, he was my brother-in-law and so much more and I'm going to miss him terribly."

They held each other as they thought back on their memories of Mokuba.

When Roland got to Juilliard he went directly to the Dean's Office and Dean Peters held out his hand and he said, "All of us here want to give our condolences to you and Mr. & Mrs. Kaiba for your loss."

Roland shook the Dean's hand and he said, "Please thank everyone for all of us, Mokuba will be greatly miss by everyone."

Then Dean Peters took Roland to the room where Mokuba stayed at and as they walked inside you could still feel a slight presence of Mokuba still in that room.

Roland packed up everything and as he turned to leave, Dean Peters said, "Is there anyway that Mr. Kaiba will agree having a double funeral? I contacted Joseph's sister, she has just given birth three months ago to twins, and her doctor will not allow her to travel, so her husband is coming here.

Serenity, that's Joseph's sister and her husband are not financially able to have his body brought back to Tokyo so their making arrangements to have his body buried here near Juilliard. That's why I wanted to have a double funeral because there are so many students and faculty members who want to pay their respects to both Mokuba and Joseph."

As Dean Peters closed and locked the door, he turned to walk over to the car, and after Roland had put the last of Mokuba's things in the trunk, Roland said, "I will talk to Seto about this and if I know him he'll agree with what you've proposed. I'll call you in the morning and let you know for sure."

When Roland got back to the Hotel, he asked some help to get the things up to room #145. The man at the desk had three men go help Roland unload everything and they took it up to the room.

Roland thanked them for their help and he gave each of them a tip. When he closed the door, Tea came to see what was going on and she smiled as she saw Roland standing there.

"Seto has been asking me where you went, and I told him. Roland thank you for coming here and helping with all the arrangements, we couldn't have done it without you." Tea said.

Roland smiled and then he kissed her cheek and he said, "I need to talk to both you and Seto about something that Dean Peters talked to me about. Let's go into the other room."

When Roland and Tea walked into the room, Seto stood up, he walked over to them, and he said, "Thank you for being here for us." Roland held Seto in his arms and he said, "Hell son, where else would I be if not here when one of my sons needed me."

_(Ever since the death of Gozaburo, Roland stood, up and took over the duties of raising both Seto and Mokuba. He actually went as far as becoming their legal guardian.)_

Roland then said, "We need to talk about something, so let's go sit down. Dean Peters has asked if instead of having the funeral just for Mokuba could we have a double funeral for both Mokuba and Joseph.

The Dean told me that Joseph's sister has given birth to twins about three months ago and her doctor will not allow her to fly, so her husband is coming here for the funeral. Serenity, Joseph's sister also told the Dean that they can't afford to have Joseph's body brought back to Tokyo so they are making arrangements to have his body buried here near Juilliard."

Tea looked at Seto and then he said, "I know that is what Mokie would want so please let Dean Peters know that we will have both their funerals on the same day, but we'll need a bigger Church won't we?"

Roland was so damn proud of Seto and he went over and knelt down in front of him and he said, "Don't worry I'll make sure that we find the perfect Church, and Seto, I know that Mokie is smiling down from Heaven on you right now. You make me so proud."

So Roland contacted Dean Peters the next morning and he said, "Seto has agreed that we should have a double funeral, but we'll need a much bigger Church."

Dean Peters then said, "Ms. Periwinkle will probably know of a Church that we can use, I'll speak to her and then I can let you know."

Roland thanked him and then he hung up the phone, and he got out a tablet and started writing down all the things that he would need to do in order to have a nice service for his youngest son and Seto's brother.

They finally found the perfect Church to have the funerals held in, and he had all the arrangements made. Joseph's brother-in-law, Tristan finally got to New York and Ms. Periwinkle invited him to come stay at her home. When Tristan got there, Ms. Periwinkle showed Mr. Taylor all the things that were taken from the apartment that Joseph had and was stored in her back room.

As Tristan went through them, he only kept a few things that he knew that Serenity would want to keep and then he turned to Ms. Periwinkle and he asked her, "Can you find someone who would want the rest of his things?"

Roland went to the funeral home and arranged for the casket and what clothes that Seto wanted Mokuba to wear. Then he went to the Church and spoke to the Pastor Wilson and they arranged for the funeral to be in two days.

Roland then called Dean Peters and asked him, "Would you please ask Joseph's brother-in-law if they have made all the arrangements.

If not, please let him know that if he needs help that you will be willing to find him assistance, and then call me and I will make sure that no matter what the cost, Joseph will have a very nice service."

Today is the funeral of Mokuba James Kaiba and Joseph William Wheeler. It is being held at the Church of Love near the Campus of Juilliard where both Mokuba was a student and Joseph was a Professor.

Mokuba is survived by his brother Seto, sister-in-law Tea and by his and Seto's guardian Roland.

Joseph is survived by his sister Serenity, her husband Tristan and twin nephews.

As the guests began entering the Church, they each signed the book for both Mokuba and Joseph.

As the Pastor Wilson of the Church began the services, he said, "Let us bow our heads and pray:

Dear heavenly father, keep these two men in your loving hands until we are all reunited again. Amen."

Then the Pastor said, "The families have asked to say something about their loved ones that they just lost."

Roland walked up to the pulpit and he said, "My name is Roland and I've been the guardian of both Seto and Mokie since the death of their step-father. Mokuba has always loved music and when he approached his brother about coming here to Juilliard, well what could Seto say but yes, and he's never regretted ever telling his brother that."

Then Dean Peters came up and he said, "I've been asked to say a few words about Joseph by his sister. Joseph came here to Juilliard seven years ago, and he showed so much promise as an artist that when he graduated, he was asked to become a professor and to help other students who showed the same promise that he did. We have loved having Joseph as part of out family ever since."

Then Pastor Wilson said, "One of the students that knew Mokuba would like to sing one of his favorite songs, she will be joined by another student:

Brad Paisley (feat. Dolly Parton) "When I Get Where I'm Going"

When I get where I'm going  
On the far side of the sky  
The first thing that I'm gonna do  
Is spread my wings and fly

I'm gonna land beside a lion  
And run my fingers through his mane  
Or I might find out what it's like  
To ride a drop of rain

Chorus  
Yeah when I get where I'm going  
There'll be only happy tears  
I will shed the sins and struggles  
I have carried all these years  
And I'll leave my heart wide open  
I will love and have no fear  
Yeah when I get where I'm going  
Don't cry for me down here

I'm gonna walk with my grand daddy  
And he'll match me step for step  
And I'll tell him how I missed him  
Every minute since he left  
Then I'll hug his neck

Repeat chorus

So much pain and so much darkness  
In this world we stumble through  
All these questions I can't answer  
So much work to do

But when I get where I'm going  
And I see my maker's face  
I'll stand forever in the light  
Of his amazing grace  
Yeah when I get where I'm going  
There'll be only happy tears  
Hallelujah  
I will love and have no fear  
When I get where I'm going  
Yeah when I get where I'm going

When the song was over, the men came up front and helped carry the two caskets to the waiting Hearse and then the family and guests filed out of the Church.

As they, family got into the limos and the guest into their own cars they drove to the Cemetery where they two Caskets were to be lowered into the ground.

( _If you looked close enough you could see two angels standing there smiling at their families and friends as they took each others hands and walked up to heaven.)_

When the services were over, everyone came up to Seto, Tea, Roland and Tristan and said they were sorry for their loss. Then Tristan got into the limo and headed back to the airport to get on the plane to fly home.

Roland, Seto and Tea got into their limo and went back to the Hotel, where Seto said, "I can't go back to Domino."

Tea then said, "Why don't we stay here for a few days until you can figure out what you want to do?"

Seto said, "First of all I want to get rid of Kaiba Corp. and start somewhere else. Maybe we can live here in New York."

Tea smiled at her husband and she said, "I'll live wherever you want to."

Roland then said, "I'll make all the arrangements to sell Kaiba Corp., I know that Maximillion will give you a good price for it."

Seto told him, "Please will you take care of it."

So that's why Seto sold Kaiba Corp. and so he and Tea began their lives here in New York. Roland stayed here too and so Seto and Roland began a new business. That business was to help students who had the potential for entering Juilliard but didn't have the money too.

Tea had a baby boy and they named him, "James Douglas Kaiba."

Mokuba was there standing beside them as his nephew was born. The baby smiled at someone who was in the room, but no one ever saw it.

THE END….

A/N: I want to thank loverskeeper for helping beta my story..

A/N: I want to thank tommy2.0, dragonlady222, sherabo, Chillaxes and anyone else who read and reviewed this story...


End file.
